Stranded
by Lady Death of Nevada
Summary: I went to the beach and was really bored so I decided to let the ocean inspire me. And this is the outcome of that. Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian are...where?


Just got back from the beach. I was pretty bored just staring at the waves, so I decided to let the ocean inspire me. This is what came from that. Just a silly little one shot. I was gonna have them go to the beach but then I remembered that that happens in an episode. I hope you enjoy!

~O~o~O~

"Sebastian, do you see anything?"

"No, my lord, I don't see anything,"

"Well that can't be true. I don't know about you, but I see water," A rough, high-pitched voice spoke from behind them.

"Grell, what the hell are you doing here?" Ciel screamed at the red-haired reaper.

"Well it's not everyday that you find a sexy man such as my Bassy stuck in the middle of the ocean!" Grell replied in a singsong voice as he attacked said sexy man, who punched Grell in the face, sending him into the water.

"Nicely done, Sebastian, he was annoying me,"

"I'm still here!" Shrieked the reaper, popping his soaking wet head above the water and grasping onto the side of the raft for dear life.

"Ugh, so what do we do now?" The young earl groaned ignoring Grell.

"My master, you need but say the words, and I will swiftly obey," Sebastian reminded his master.

"Right," He chuckled, ripping away his eye patch to reveal the magic circle on his eye, "Sebastian, I order you to get us out of the middle of the ocean, and back to land!" Sebastian stood up, grinned, and bowed.

"Yes, my lord. And…him?" He asked glancing at Grell, who was still hanging onto the edge of the raft helplessly.

"Do as you please. You can leave him here for all I care," Ciel replied.

"What? No! Bassy, you cant-ggg-leave-ggg" His flailing had caused him to lose his grip on the raft, and now he was drowning. Sebastian sighed, facepalming.

"Stop your blubbering, it's very unbecoming." Sebastian reprimanded, pulling Grell onto the boat. After he was finished choking, he jumped up, shaking the entire raft.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me there, Bassy. Oh I knew you loved me, my darling!" Grell hopped up and down, whilst rubbing all over Sebastian, who just stood there, irritated.

"Grell, Grell stop it! You imbecile, you're going to-" Too late. Grell's ruckus had flipped the raft upside down, throwing the three of them into the water. Ciel and Sebastian began to doggy paddle, clutching the edge of the raft while Grell, who was drowning again, spazzed somewhat far away from them.

"This is ridiculous!" A fed up, cold, soaking wet Ciel yelled at the top of his lungs, "Get us home THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but my demon powers are rendered useless when I am wet," Sebastian informed.

"WHAT! That's absurd!" He screamed, to which Sebastian just shrugged, "Since when!? Water didn't seem to be a problem when I was drowning after Hannah-"

"SPOILERS!" Grell shrieked in his high voice, momentarily taking a break from drowning.

"Oh, shut it!" Ciel shouted at the drowning reaper, "So, Sebastian, how do you suppose you will fulfill my order. It is part of your contract!" He requested.

"I say that we sit on this raft until I've dried off and my powers return,"

"THAT IS NOT AN OPTION!" Ciel cried out, thoroughly pissed off as he pulled out tufts of his hair in frustration. Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the air, slowly getting louder and louder.

"Oh no! Snow gnats* are approaching!" Grell screamed.

"We're in the middle of the ocean, not on a bloody mountain, it couldn't be snow gnats!" Ciel shouted over the growing buzzing noise. Finally, as they looked up, they saw what it had been.

"Hello there, young master!" May-Rin called down to them as Finny and Baldroy popped their heads out of the helicopter as well.

"We finally found you!" Finny smiled.

"We've been searching for hours!" Baldroy informed.

"Wait, a helicopter? But we're in the 1800s!"

"Anything's possible in anime! See!" May-Rin grinned, cutting her arm as rainbows spilled from the wound. Shaking his head at the nonsense, Ciel finally sighed.

"Whatever, just lower a rope ladder or something!" Ciel ordered.

"Right away, sir!" The three replied in unison, throwing out a rope ladder which Sebastian and Ciel swiftly climbed up.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now take us home," Ciel said, rubbing his temples as he tried to rid himself of his growing headache.

"Yes, sir!" They shrieked happily.

"Wait, what about me?" Grell spoke softly, "Wait! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! BASSY!" Grell screamed at the helicopter as it slowly got smaller and smaller, flying into the distance, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Oh, quit your wining," Will sighed as he appeared out of nowhere, riding a unicorn. He pulled Grell onto it.

"My hero!" Grell swooned, as they rode away their unicorn into the sunset.

~O~o~ O~

Wow. I have no idea what just happened. But I hope you, the dedicated reader, enjoyed it! Please review, favorite, follow, and tell your friends about me! Or I'll dissect you! Just kidding! Maybe! But really, comments make for a happy author, and more awesome stories. Thanks for reading!

***Oh and whoever can comment on where I got snow gnats from gets a cookie!**


End file.
